All Cried Out
by CrazyJaney
Summary: AU Sano's broken Megumi's heart one too many times... songficcie


**disclaimer:** don't own rurouni kenshin, or this fabulous Lisa Lisa And Cult Jam song... sadly...

**All Cried Out**

All alone on a Sunday morning  
Outside I see the rain is falling, whoa  
Inside I'm slowly dying  
But the rain will hide my crying, crying, crying

He had screwed up again. Always apologizing to me, saying he'd make it up to me. So here I sit, crying, watching the rain pitter patter outside my window. It hurts, no matter how I deny it. These goddamn tears... there's no stopping them now. The rain... it's hard to distinguish the difference between tears and rain. Perhaps the angels feel the pain, too.

And you, don't you know my tears will burn the pillow  
Set this place on fire  
Cuz I'm tired of your lies  
All I needed was a simple hello  
But the traffic was so noisy

I saw him. In his stupid car with that stupid whore. I'm sick of this, being lied to all the time, being told that I'm loved. They're all lies. I closed my eyes, the pain in my eyes searing. My tears left a path of liquid fire where ever I shed them as I recalled the incident.

'I'm sick of this Sano! You always say that you love me, that you'll never deceive me and here you are sucking her face off!' I pointed to the blonde woman his arm had been wrapped around.

'Megitsune! It's not what you think...'

'You say that every time! And I always believed you! No more! I'm sick of it and I'm done!'

I ran

That you could not hear my crying  
I gave you my love in vain  
my body never knew such pleasure  
my heart never knew such pain  
And you, you leave me so confused  
Now I'm all cried out  
Over you

He didn't see my tear stained face as I left. It was all in vain? I can't believe that somehow. I don't want to. I thought we had something... it felt so right, being with him. It never felt so good before... so good, but yet, somehow my heart never felt so hurt. Never ached as much as when I saw him with her. Never.

I stopped crying. I'd come up with a mantra for myself, 'If he cheated on you, he's not worthy of you... not worthy of your tears...' He really confused me to no end. Telling me 'I love you' one minute, and then dumping for a silicone blonde the next. But I won't shed anymore tears. He's not worth it. Not worthy of them. Of knowing he got to me.

Over you, all over you, you  
Never wanted to see things your way  
I had to go astray oh why was I such a fool  
Now I see that the grass is greener  
Is it too late for me to find my way home  
How could I be so wrong

Sano's POV

I saw her run away. I never meant to screw up so bad... I might never drink sake again. I never wanted to see her way of thinking, her logic or reasoning. And now... now it's too late. I think. Or is it? She was always right, and I... I was totally wrong.

Leavin' me all alone

Megumi's Pov

Sano left me alone... to deal on my own.

Don't you know that hurt will cause an inferno  
Romance up in flame, why should i take the blame  
You were the one who left me neglected

You think he would have realized that this would tear me apart. That the hurt would burn me completely. To the breaking point. The romance is gone, totally enflamed. Up in flame. And it's not my fault, so I won't even try to apologize to him. Ever. It was he who left me alone, left to be with another.

I'm so sorry

Sano's Pov

I went to her with this epiphany. She grudgingly opened her door, a scowl apparent on her face.

"Megumi... I'm sorry! Please, I won't do it again, I promise. I've even given up sake," I pleaded as she shut the door in my face after a few harsh words.

Apology not accepted, add me to the broken hearts you collected

I gave you all of me

Megumi's Pov

He came crawling to my door. Well, if he thought I was going back to this

whole, cheating thing, he was wrong. I fought the tears and kept my game face in place.

"No. I can't accept that apology, not this time. I'm no longer involved with you. Just throw my broken heart in with all the others you've collected. I gave you everything, Sano. All I had, more importantly, all I was," I spat before slamming the door. And still, I didn't cry.

Gave me all of you

Sano's Pov

She gave herself to me. So trustingly. And I just let it all go as if it were some stupid game. And I broke her. Damn my stupidity... damn me.

How was I too know you would weaken so easily?  
Like, I don't know what to do  
Now I'm all cried out

Megumi's Pov

I'm done... I had no idea that he would give in to such a woman, and so easily at that. I don't know what to do now... but I know that I've no more tears to give him. Ever.

I'm all

Sano:

I won't... no more crying. She won't do it either, of that I'm positive. Too stuboorn. She won't give me another second glance. Kenshin's gonna kill me for fucking up her life as bad as I did this time. Jou-chan'll be happy to deck me for breaking her best friends heart as well. No more tears.

Over you

Megumi:

No more tears, no more, no more. I chanted this to myself over and over again. I had no more tears. I had finally run dry. Run the river dry. No more tears.

I'm cried out too, whoa

Sano:

No more tears, never again. I've run out of them for you Megumi, I'll stop, for you. Only you.

AHHHHHHH  
I gave you my love in vain  
My body never knew such pleasure  
My heart never knew such pain  
And you

Megumi's Pov

It's done. I'm hurt, scarred, and scared. I gave him all my love for nothing it would seem... and it had never been so good. I shuddered, remembering the feel of his body close to mine late at night. It had never been as good as it had been with Sano. Release had never been a sweeter experience than with him. I had never fit so perfectly with someone before. My body fit to his like a jig saw puzzle and yet...

I left you so confused  
Now I'm all cried out

Sano's Pov

I know my actions must've confused her. Always have. It's over though... I'll never hear her sing song laughter, but I'm not crying. Perhaps its the stubborn streak here, but I don't think so. No more tears.

Now I'm all cried out  
Over you

Megumi's Pov

I'm all cried out Sano, and don't you forget it. I won't cry about you anymore, but I won't think of you either. It isn't an option anymore. Thinking of us with bring the tears I've lost and I've promised you, and myself that I wouldn't shed anymore tears for your sake. Ever. No more tears.

Owari

A/N: another sad one-shot... tell me wat u think? via review?


End file.
